技能
首页/技能 Description Skills indicate how good you are doing certain actions. The higher your skill, the more successful you are in performing that action. Depending on skills, they also affect the time to complete an action. Skill levels cap at 100 (99,999999) Skill gain Your skill-gain is the highest when your success chance is 50%. A lower or higher success chance lowers the amount of skill gained when succeeding. The further away from 50% success chance you are, the lower the skill gain. Improving actions will usually give more skill than creating actions. You may gain skill even failing an action; though, it can vary per skill. Stamina affects skill gain. It is still possible to gain skill if you start an action while having 0% stamina, however the penalty to the skill tick is massive. Here are 3 examples of skill ticks at various points of stamina usage with sleep bonus on: *100% stamina -- 23:22:30 Mining increased by 0.000908 to 90.10496 *60% stamina -- 23:25:42 Mining increased by 0.00161 to 90.1092 *0% stamina -- 23:22:04 Mining increased by 0.000351 to 90.10405 Action time also affects skill gain. The longer the action, the more skill you gain for that action. Nutrition also affects skill gain. Starting at 60% nutrition you receive a 1% bonus, continuing at 1% every 10% nutrition up to a 5% bonus at 99%. Below 40% you receive an inverse 1% penalty every 10% nutrition. Family skills Parent skills help the success chance of their sub-skills. Sub-skills increase the skill amount of the parent skill. Characteristics Each skill uses a certain characteristic. Raising the skill will automatically raise the characteristic, although at a very low rate. A high characteristic helps the success chance of all the skills that use that characteristic. For details on which skills increase which characteristics, see the characteristics page. Skill loss There is no skill decay in Wurm. Skill gained can only be lost by dying. A PvE death is when you die fighting an NPC, creature, or when you use the /suicide command. You will lose 0.25 points from 5 random skills, 0.25 fighting skill, 0.01 body, and 0.01 body strength. The body strength only updates every second death unless you log out. If you die inside your homestead or village, the penalty is only 0.025 points instead. Having bad reputation with a deed and dying within the boarders of that deed may increase your skill loss. A PvP death is when you die fighting another player. You will lose 0.25 points from the main fighting skill only, along with the same body and body strength losses. You will also lose one level of a random affinity if your fight skill is above 20 and you are killed by an enemy. Read more: Death penalty | PvP Combat | Fighting Titles Some skills can also give titles when reaching a certain level. The usual level requirements are 50, 70, 90, and now even 100. See the titles page for more details. 技能细表 下面的93个都是这一类，总共有93个。 A *进攻姿态（Aggressive fighting） *炼金术（Alchemy） *畜牧业（Animal husbandry） *动物驯养（Animal taming） *驯兽 （Animal taming） *箭术（Archery） *盔甲锻造（Armour smithing） *斧头（Axes） B *烘烤（Baking） *饮料（Beverages） *金属加工（Blacksmithing） *刀剑锻造（Blades smithing） *采集植物（Botanizing） *制弓（Boy） *屠宰（Butchering） C *木工（Carpentry） *木雕（Carving knife） *弹弓（Catapults） *链甲锻造（Chain armour smithing） *雕刻（Channeling） *攀岩（Climbing） *布制裁缝（Cloth tailoring） *棍棒（Clubs） *制炭（Coal-making） *烹饪（Cooking） D *乳制品制造（Dairy food making） *防御姿势（Defensive fighting） *挖掘（Digging） E *驱魔（Exorcism） F *农业（Farming） *战斗（Fighting） *精细木工（Fine carpentry） *生火（Firemaking） *急救（First aid） *钓鱼（Fishing） *制箭（Fletching） *搜寻（Foraging） *植树（Forestry） G *园艺（Gardening） H *治疗（Healing） *热食烹饪（Hot food cooking） J *首饰锻造（Jewelry smithing） K *刀术（Knives） L *制皮（Leatherworking） *开锁（Lockpicking） *制锁（Locksmithing） M *砌墙（Masonry） *槌类（Mauls） *冥想（Meditating） *冶金（Metallurgy） *挤奶（Milking） *碾磨（Milling） *采矿（Mining） *杂项（Miscellaneous items） N *自然学（Natural substances） *自然（Nature） *普通姿态（Normal fighting） P *造纸（Papyrusmaking） *筑路（Paving） *板甲锻造（Plate armour smithing） *长柄武器（Polearms） *制陶（Pottery） *祈祷（Praying） *布道（Preaching） *探矿（Prospecting） *木偶操控（Puppeteering） R *维修（Repairing） *制绳（Ropemaking） S *盾牌攻击（Shield bashing） *盾牌锻造（Shield smithing） *持盾（Shields） *造船（Ship building） *技能增幅指南（Skillgain Guide General） *锻造（Smithing） *潜行（Stealing） *石材加工（Stone cutting） *持剑（Swords） T *裁缝（Tailoring） *嘲讽（Taunting） *制草（Thatching） *偷窃（Thievery） *玩具制造（Toy making） *玩具类（Toys） *追踪（Tracking） *陷阱（Traps） W *战争器械（War machines） *箭头制造（Weapon heads smithing） *武器锻造（Weapon smithing） *徒手格斗（Weaponless fighting） *伐木（Woodcutting）